thelittlestpetshopshowyoutubeseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Puppy or Kitten?
'Puppy or Kitten? '''is an episode of The Littlest Pet Shop Show. Synopsis Queen Mango goes around and asks some pets if she will give birth to either a puppy or a kitten in Pet Topia. Plot Questioning Citizens Queen Mango falls down, then coughs. Her three year old daughter, Deliah, asks her what was going on. Queen Mango states that she is pregnant with an unknown species. Later, she decides to go ask her husband, then she says no. Then, she decides to ask some other pets, and she declines again. Then, she finally decides to ask the Camping Cats, which is made up of two cats named Pinkie Purra and Yellowa Stripes. She then asks them both: "Puppy or kitten?". They both ''obviously ''answer: "Kitten.", since they are both cats. They then both state that they are trying to watch The Pony Show. Queen Mango then leaves them, then a mysterious force strikes her and sends her into the air. She later then comes down because of the force of gravity. She lands near her husband Bluey's orphanage. He goes near her and wonders what happened to her. When she finally recovers, she screams at him. She later asks him the same question that she asked the Camping Cats. He replies: "Puppy, of course." ''obviously because he is a dog. Queen Mango then heads over to O Rly to ask her the same question that she has asked earlier. O Rly then crazily asks her a strange question. Queen Mango replies to that question shortly afterwards. She then asks her the same question before, and O Rly replies: "OWL!!!!!!!!" with a high-pitched screaming voice. Queen Mango then leaves to go ask somebody else. The Poll Queen Mango went past Abbey's Bakery and spoke that the founder of the bakery, Abbey, is hardworking. She then fell down. 15 minutes later, she got up again and fell down again in the same spot. 2 hours later, Queen Mango finally decided to ask Abbey the same question she had asked before so many times. Abbey answered: "Kitten, of course." Queen Mango then decided to create a poll. Abbey the rabbit gave her a code to turn her cash register into a computer. Queen Mango entered in the code correctly, and the cash register shot up in the air, and instantly turned into a computer. She was surprised at this, and she typed on the computer for 15 straight minutes. After that, she successfully created a poll. Later, Vanessa the raccoon asked her mother, Vera, if she could go on her computer. She agrees, and Vanessa finds the poll created earlier. She selects a random answer. Later, Chippy finds the same poll on his computer, and answers "Other". Giving Birth Later, Queen Mango feels that her children are coming. Ozzy the doctor doesn't know what's happening to her. She replies to him that she is now in labor. Ozzy decides to help her and tells her to lay down on a bed. He puts in an X-Ray and discovers that she is right. He turns the X-Ray image to the other side. Ozzy then states that he has to check some basic things on Queen Mango. He decides to check her heartbeat, then another one of her younger daughters, Fluffy, asks Ozzy about what was happening to her mother. He then describes about what was happening to her in great detail. Suddenly, Queen Mango's heartbeat was ''really ''high. Ozzy then speaks that the heartbeat was really bad. Suddenly, Queen Mango asked him if he could help her push. Unfortunately, Ozzy couldn't help her. She then answers him, and then she begins to push. She then spoke about that she saw a head or something. Then, her child finally came out. It was a kitten, and she cried. Suddenly, Queen Mango felt more kittens inside her. Ozzy then began to say "Stupid, stupid, stupid." while hitting his head on the floor. She then began to push again, then her second little kitten came out. She then felt one more kitten inside her. She pushed and pushed until the last little kitten came out. She then began to say something crazy. Ozzy then congratulates her for her kittens. Queen Mango then corrects him. Yet again, Ozzy says "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." while hitting his head on the floor again. Nearly the end of the episode, Queen Mango buys a bed for her three new kittens. She then sings them a lullaby to them to make them fall asleep. Finally, the little kittens are asleep. Suddenly, Chippy is seen angry that Queen Mango didn't give birth to a squirrel. He then begins to sing a song about his rant by getting onto a skateboard and singing. He is now airborne, and is still singing. He then breaks the fourth wall by crashing into the screen. Then, the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Queen Mango *Ozzy *Chippy Minor Characters *Deliah *Sarah (only appears) *Fluffy *Bluey *Vanessa *Vera *Vern (only appears) *A voice (only heard) *O Rly *Monkeys (they only appear) *Kitten 1 *Kitten 2 *Kitten 3 *Pinkie Purra *Yellowa Stripes *Abbey Songs *Queen Mango's Lullaby *Squirrel Buddy Trivia *In the fifth episode, Welcome to Camp Sleepaway, Queen Mango's new kittens' names are mentioned. They are: Flower, Rosa, and Grassy. *This is the first time that a character breaks the fourth wall. In this case, it is Chippy. *Queen Mango is the first character in the entire series to do an action. She also is the first character in the entire series to even appear. **Deliah is also the first character in the entire series to speak. *Queen Mango's Lullaby is the first song in the entire series. *This episode is the first episode of season one ''and ''in the entire series. *It is currently unknown what answer Vanessa picked when doing Queen Mango's poll. *The second two pets that Queen Mango didn't want to ask were her grandmother and grandfather, Flora and Stripes. *This is the first time a character almost cussed. In this case, it is Queen Mango. Transcript Puppy or Kitten?/Transcript Gallery Puppy or Kitten?/Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes